Glass bottles are manufactured in an I. S. Machine in a two-step process. A “parison” is first formed in a blank station and the parison is then delivered to a blow station where the parison, located within a blow mold, is blown into a bottle. The blown bottle can be displaced to a dead plate and, when cooled, pushed onto a conveyor for removal from the machine. Heat can be removed from a formed bottle by chilling the outer surface or by flowing air through a blow tube into the bottle interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,010, discloses a blow station of an I. S. Machine which utilizes a blow tube which is oscillated during the time when a bottle is in the blow mold and U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,665, discloses post blow station structure which utilizes an oscillating tube to continue the flow of cooling air into the bottle following the removal of the bottle from the blow station.